Too Much Love Will Kill You
by Xalier
Summary: Jack Sparrow has everything, but maybe he's lived a little too fast, taken a little too much from life. Now he pays the price.


Author's note: As a devoted Queen fan I got their triple disk set for xmas. I was listening to it and suddenly I thought that I should put a story to this particular song. What did I think of? Jack Sparrow, pirate captain of the Black Pearl, drinker, adventurous, and too many whores to handle. One shot.

Disclaimer:

Too Much Love Will Kill You © Queen

Jack Sparrow © Disney

Too much love will kill you

The pirate sat pouring his senses into the tankard of rum in front of him. The bar tender looked at him with a slight worried expression.

"Jack, ye've been drinking and whoring all night, ye should go home." He warned about to take the tankard away but stopping when he slapped him hand away.

"I'm fine, trust me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He drawled with a heavy slur.

"Yeah, yer drunk too. Go back to The Black Pearl." The bartender told him making a shooing gesture. Jack had been there on and off for hours, ever since he;d docked.

"Ten years of tracking down and devotion have paid off, I've got me Pearl, killed Barbossa, got all the women I could want, treasure. How come I'm not happy? The bloody whelp's only got one and a hard labour job yet he's deliriously happy. How's that work out?" Jack asked gesturing extravagantly.

The man sighed. "Because, he's got what he wants."

"But I-"

"Ye've got the Pearl, ye said so ten million times, I know. But yer also nearing 40 and ye still haven't settled down, got a wife, had children. That's what ye need." He explained setting down a glass he'd just cleaned.

"I don't want to stop being a pirate, it's too rewarding and exciting." Jack said frowning like a kid who'd just been told that he's too old for playing make believe.

"Ye're just scared it'll damage yer reputation. We all slow down sometime. Those who don't are headed for an untimely death, Tha's what I always say." He nodded and left Jack sitting and frowning at his rum. After much consideration he got up off his backside and sauntered out into the night with a bit more than his usual swaying gait. He wondered the streets for a while, only stopping when something blocked his path.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with who had broken his conversation with his feet. "Wha' do you want?"

He was a burly man with straggly hair and a roughly cropped beard. His clothes where worn and he blended perfect with every other Tar in Tortuga. Behind him stood a woman with dark eye make up and heavily rouged lips. Her blond hair was falling out of the bun on her head and her dress clung to her thin frame.

"Stay away from my woman ye worthless sack of crap!" He spat in Jack's face.

Jack cringed and peered around him. "Ello Giselle- OW!" the man had swung at Jack, sending his head reeling.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe she'd be more faithful if ye paid more attention to her. I've found that the collar and chains method rarely works." Jack snapped.

"I'll do you fer that!" The man grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I apologise. It's not your fault that you can't pleasure her enough to keep her affairs under at least five at a time."

There was a cocking of a gun. There was a shot. There was a scream. Captain Jack Sparrow was no more.

---

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home  
And I've been facing this alone  
For much too long  
I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong

Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind  
You're headed for disaster  
'cos you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you  
Every time

I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
I used to bring you sunshine  
Now all I ever do is bring you down  
How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
No there's no making sense of it  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose

Too much love will kill you  
Just as sure as none at all  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
And the pain will make you crazy  
You're the victim of your crime  
Too much love will kill you  
Every time

Too much love will kill you  
It'll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
And you won't understand why  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you  
In the end...  
In the end

---

Author's note: Hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
